Shall We Dance?
by Reika Itsumi
Summary: This takes place when Zhen Ji and Zhang He are on Yuan Shao's side. What dark secrets lurk inside of these two and why do they decide to defect to Wei? FIND OUT HERE! ...eheh...at least in my own perception...and notice it changed to Angst...O.o
1. Beggining

**Ch.1**

It was the battle of Guan Du. Yuan Shao was sitting back and relaxing, waiting for the battle to end in victory. He was sitting in the main camp; talking and playing go with his sun, Yuan Xi. Suddenly, he heard someone arrive. He tensed up as he thought of who it might be.

'I can't have lost all ready. I know that my army is stronger than Cao Cao's is, especially with Zhang He and Zhen Ji on my side. I can't lose!' Yuan Shao thought to himself as he slowly approached the entrance to the tent. He flipped open a flap and noticed it was only one of his messengers.

"My Lord, Zhen Ji has betrayed us and has gone to serve Cao Cao. Rumor has it that Cao Cao's sun, Cao Pi, has taken her for his wife." At this being said, Yuan Xi marched out of the tent. He wouldn't let Zhen Ji go and betray him like this!

"Wait." Yuan Shao grabbed his son by the arm and calmed him. "She wasn't worthy of you anyway, all she would do is put our noble name to shame, being the slut that she is." Yuan Xi stared at his father, forlorn and intense with anger. He quickly pulled away from his father, unwilling to give Zhen Ji up to the enemy.

"I don't care father, I_ will_ get her back, just you wait and see." He retorted and took his army out to the battlefield. Yuan Shao was going to go after his son, but decided that if that is what he wanted to do, then so be it. He quickly turned back to the messenger.

"What about Zhang He? Has he betrayed us?" The messenger looked surprised that his Lord was asking him this. "Uh…no my Lord…" "Good. Send out his army to support my son. I want Yuan Xi to come back alive. Also, make sure that Zhang He protects the Wu Chao depot as well. We can't afford to lose it." He quickly shooed the messenger off to his duties and walked back inside of the tent.

"Damn you Cao Pi. I swear that I'll get my revenge on you once we get Lady Zhen Ji back." Yuan Shao swore to himself. He sat down and stared at the Go board in front of him and sighed. He hoped that his son would return…along with Zhen Ji. He knew that Zhang He would never betray him, so he didn't have to worry about him as much as Zhen Ji.

Zhang He was sitting on his horse at the Wu Chao Depot, practically sleeping. His head was lying uncomfortably upon the horse's neck. Fortunately, the horse was sleeping as well. He wasn't really in the middle of a major battle and he knew that he probably wouldn't be for a while.

The messenger tiptoed past Zhang He, with a mouse in his hand. He was going to be mean and scare him awake instead of nicely waking him up. Of coarse, the messenger didn't really care; all he had to do was tell him the news successfully. He quickly went up to the rear of the horse and let the mouse skitter between the horse's legs. The mouse was incredibly fast, but obviously couldn't control where it was heading and it accidentally hit the horse in the front leg. The horse suddenly jerked awake and reared at the sight of the dazed, fury little critter that was standing in front of it. The rearing also cause Zhang He to hit his head on the horse's neck and fall off the back of the horse.

Zhang He rubbed his head as he slowly got up from the ground and turned around to see the messenger laughing hysterically. Then, Zhang He noticed that his nose was bleeding, so he quickly put his hand up to his nose to slow the bleeding.

"Was that really necessary?" Zhang He questioned the uncontrollably laughing man in front of him. He doubted that the man could hear him, so he quickly grabbed the man by the collar.

"May I ask that you tell me your business here?" Zhang He stated harshly. The messenger looked at Zhang He, scared that he would tell Yuan Shao what he did. He quickly said his apologies, but found that he was never put down.

"Um…well, Lord Yuan Shao sent me to tell you that you had to get Lady Zhen Ji back. She defected to Wei because she fell in love with Cao Cao's sun, Cao Pi. Lord Yuan Shao also said that you had to protect the Wu Chao depot and protect his outraged son, Yuan Xi." Zhang He stared blankly at the messenger amazed at all of his duties.

"Is there anything else?" He asked, trying to grasp everything that the messenger had told him. "Umm…no. I don't believe so." The messenger quickly replied.

"All right then, now for your punishment of giving me a bloody nose." Zhang He added with a slightly amused tone. The messenger looked at He nervously, afraid of what he might do. Zhang He quickly dragged the messenger to Chungyun Qiong to let him know of the news.

"Umm…is this really necessary Zhang He?" Chungyu Qiong asked, watching Zhang He give the messenger a makeover.

"Well, he did give me a bloody nose. That isn't a beautiful thing for a man of my likes." He replied. Chungyu Qiong shrugged and waited for Zhang He to get done.

A few minutes later, the messenger was looking like a lady. "There we go…all done. You look wonderful!" Zhang He complemented his work. The messenger sweat dropped as he felt the powder and eyeliner that had been put on. "Will you let me go now?" The messenger replied with a monotone voice.

"Not until you agree to meet Yuan Shao WITH the wonderful makeup on and you must promise not to wipe it off or I will order you to be executed." Zhang He compromised. The messenger got the idea and ran off as soon as Zhang He untied him from the chair he was strapped to.

"Well, I guess I will have to go see Lord Yuan Xi. I hope that I will be able to find him out on the battlefield. Chungyu Qiong, will you look after the Wu Chao Depot for me?" Zhang He asked politely. He turned to the officer, who stood up straight and then bowed.

"I will do my best." Chungyu Qiong answered.

"Thank you. I will be off now. Tah-tah!" Zhang He waved as he settled his horse down and rode off to find Yuan Xi. Chungyu Qiong watched as the peacock general rode off on his brilliant black steed. After he was gone, Qiong let out a small sigh and returned to his post in the Wu Chao Depot.

It wasn't too long until Zhang He found Yuan Xi fighting against Cao Pi. They looked fatigued and if one of them were hit now, then he would surely die. Zhen Ji was standing near by, watching the fight between her two husbands go on. Zhang He rode up to her.

"What are you thinking Lady Zhen?" He inquired. She quickly looked up at He. Then she looked back at the fight, never responding to the question. "Again, I ask you, what are you planning on doing going with the Wei forces?" Zhang He questioned again. Again he got no answer. This forced Zhang He to get off his horse and ask her face to face.

"Lady Zhen, will you come back to Yuan Shao's side with me so that we can defeat Wei together?" Zhang He asked. This time he had gotten her attention.

"Zhang He…what are YOU thinking?" Zhen Ji replied harshly. Zhang He jerked back, slightly confused at what she was trying to say. "Do you really want to be on Mr. Noble Ass's side? I mean, look at what he does to you." Zhang He was taken aback at her rude comments…but they were true. Yuan Shao did abuse him a lot. He told Zhang He to do everything around the castle, gave him plenty of orders all at one time…but the worst truth was that Yuan Shao told Zhang He that he loved him and yet, he only wanted to use him. Zhang He couldn't stand it anymore, he didn't want to be treated that way, and he never really wanted to.

"Lady Zhen…do you mind if I joined you with Wei? I can no longer bear Yuan Shao's crudeness." Zhang He said. He had finally given in. Zhen Ji was astounded that Zhang He had all ready changed his mind. She was the only one who could've done so though, she was the only one that knew his weaknesses well enough to be able to drag him wherever she went.

"Of coarse I wouldn't mind if you joined me and Wei. I think that you would be welcomed at Wei, I mean, you do have some pretty impressive skills." Zhen Ji complemented, causing Zhang He to blush a little. Just then, the messenger reappeared…with the makeup rubbed all over his face. You could tell that he had tried to get it off, but all he did was mess it all up. Now his face was a complete disaster.

"Did you tell Lord…no, Yuan Shao of the wrongs you did?" Zhang He turned to face the officer. His eyes widened when he found the makeup smeared all over. "Do you…need help removing the makeup?" He continued. The messenger shook his head, and then they both turned to Zhen Ji who was laughing hysterically. The messenger was ticked, so he decided to try to get the makeup off again.

"That's not how you do it." Zhang He quickly got out a wash cloth and wiped the mans face off. "There. Better?" The messenger nodded his head rapidly. "Good, now you have one more mission to fulfill. Tell Yuan Shao that I have also defected to Wei. I am not going to let him treat me this way anymore." The messenger looked up at him in surprise.

"The Lord's not going to be very happy about this." The messenger told himself and then ran to tell Yuan Shao the bad news. "See? Don't you feel so much better now?" Zhen Ji comforted as she watched the messenger run off, then turned to the battle. Zhang He nodded. "Yes, I feel much better and relieved that I won't be abused and used anymore." Then, without notice, Yuan Xi flew through the air right in between Zhen Ji and Zhang He.

"This just goes to show, I'm the strongest." Cao Pi said as he walked over to Yuan Xi. Yuan Xi cowered in fear as Cao Pi rose his double-sided blade above the man's chest. "Your time ends now. I don't even see why they bother sending anyone to fight me." Cao Pi slammed his weapon into Yuan Xi's chest. Zhen Ji watched emotionless as she watched her ex-husband die.

"Well, now we won't have to deal with any more bad memories once we kill Yuan Shao." Zhen Ji turned to Zhang He as he turned to her; a forlorn look had worked its way onto his face. "Don't worry, I'll be here with you all the way." Zhang He slowly nodded as they went to Wei's main camp to let Cao Cao know that they had joined his side.

**Summary for the next chapter: What will happen when Zhen Ji and Zhang He go to Cao Cao and tell him that he has new recruits? Will he accept them or will he turn them away? What will happen when Yuan Shao finds out that he not only lost Zhen Ji, but Zhang He as well? And what's the special connection between Zhen Ji and Zhang He? Well, there's only one way to find out. Watch for updates as the epic battle continues. **

TO BE CONTINUED…TO BE CONTINUED…TO BE CONTINUED… 


	2. Past Time

**Ch. 2**

"L-Lord Y-Yuan Shao, I have urgent news!" The messenger rushed into Yuan Shao's tent. He quickly bowed in front of his Lord, out of breath and worried that the news that was about to be told was going to cost him his life.

"G-general Zhang He….has…has defected to Wei!" The messenger stumbled. Yuan Shao widened his eyes in surprise. "What? We've lost him too! Get him back here now!" Yuan Shao demanded, scaring the messenger out of his wits. "Y-YES MY LORD!" The messenger scurried out of the tent as quick as possible, tripping over his own feet outside of the tent. Once the messenger went outside he immediately tried to wipe the make-up off, but only to get it all over his hands. He sighed and continued on his way.

Yuan Shao stepped outside to see the messenger running into the direction of the Wu Chao Depot. He sighed heavily and put his hand on his cheek. "What am I going to do now? I have just lost the two most powerful generals I have. Not to mention, that my son hasn't come back." He walked to his horse which was tied up outside of his tent and patted it on the nose. "Well, I guess this will have to be the end for us." He slowly mounted his horse and trotted off towards Wei's main camp.

Zhen Ji and Zhang He had just arrived at Wei's main camp to alert Cao Cao that he had two new officers join him. At first, Cao Cao was worried that they had come to kill him quickly and end the battle, but when they told him that they swore to be under his rule he was astounded.

"What? You're both joining my army? The two prized generals of Yuan Shao?" Cao Cao asked surprised. 'I-I can't believe it! Yuan Shao must have abused his generals too harshly…now I have the chance to win!' Cao Cao thought to himself. He knew that the only way to win was to either take out these two generals…but now, instead of having to resort to that plan, he got them to deceive Yuan Shao and come join his army. This was great!

"I also ask permission to marry your son." Zhen Ji spoke up, causing Cao Cao to widen his eyes even more. He looked at his son who was talking to a messenger that had just arrived. Cao Cao thought about her question for a second and then approved of her loyalty in marriage. She smiled at her to-be husband and then back at her to-be-father-in-law.1

Cao Pi then walked over to the bunch with the news he received. "It seems that Yuan Shao wants to see Zhang He for a moment." This caused Zhang He to get up from his bowing position, eyes widened. "He says immediately. If we don't let him go back then he will kill the captive that he has held in his tent." "What? When did he capture one of our generals and which one?" Cao Cao asked, concerned for this man's life.

"It seems to be that they captured Xiahou Dun. How they managed that, I haven't a clue. But, they say they have him tied up and in position for being beheaded." Cao Pi explained without any passion in his voice.

"…I'll go." Zhang He told them forlornly. He turned to Zhen Ji to see her expression showed worry. "Don't worry Lady Zhen, I will be fine. I promise to come back." He set off towards Yuan Shao's camp. Zhen Ji suddenly got up and followed.

"What are you doing Zhen Ji?" Cao Pi asked, catching her arm and jerking her back. "Noble Ass will end up lowering Zhang He's morale…do you want our morale to go down as well?" She countered and jerked her arm back. Then she continued to follow.

"Maybe they're up to something." Cao Cao said suspiciously. "You should go and follow them too. Make sure this isn't one of Yuan Shao's plans." He ordered Cao Pi. He listened and took off after them.

When Zhen Ji had finally caught up to Zhang He, she tried to stop him from going any farther. "Why do you choose to go back?" She questioned still trying to steer him away from his path.

"Because, I'm going to finish this battle once and for all." He said confidently as he clenched his hands around his claws. Zhen Ji understood what he was planning to do. He was going to assassinate Yuan Shao and get his revenge for past hardships between the two. Zhen Ji reluctantly let him continue on his way, fearing what might have been in store for him in the future. 'I wish you good fortune on your way. Make sure to come back or I'll never forgive you for leaving a childhood friend behind.' Zhen Ji thought to herself as she lagged behind her friend. She began to think about the past times that she had shared with Zhang He.

She was always there for him, even if she had the same troubles; she tried to help him first. Why? She never really knew why she cared for him so much. Maybe it was the fact that she had met him in the more stressful time in her life. Her parents were giving her a hard time and when she was wandering around the forest that had once filled her life with joy. That one day she wandered through that forest, she wasn't having the best time. As she paced herself through the forest as a good pace that was fit for her, she kept hearing things like twigs breaking behind her and bushes being pushed out of the way. She was only ten years old, who would want to take a small child like her? What use would she be?

By the time that she had caught herself daydreaming about the perfect family, she had noticed that she had gotten herself too deep into the woods, not knowing which way she was facing. She looked around nervously as simple objects turned into complex and evil looking creatures. She became frightened; her heartbeats speeding up to what she didn't think was normal. She backed up from what she saw in front of her and bumped into a nearby tree. She jumped and turned to look and see what she backed up into and noticed it was only a tree, but it transformed right in front of her eyes. She gave a high-pitched scream as everything around her went into a deep black oblivion.

When she woke up, she noticed that she had been neatly propped against a tree on the outskirts of the forest. She slowly got up as she looked around, wondering how she had gotten to this place. It was definitely nowhere near her home. Zhen Ji began to ponder if she should look for a house so that she could ask if she could be walked back home. She began to walk forward, but stopped herself as she heard laughing coming from somewhere near her. Should she go to see who was laughing and ask them if hey could help her get home? Then again, she would be embarrassed if they knew that she got lost in a forest. She was one of the more tomboy-ish little girls in the area and to take a chance of the voices being her friends would make her feel worse about herself.

Zhen Ji thought for a while, then, making her decision, she walked quickly to the group of voices. The laughing had suddenly disappeared, leaving her with out the direction of where the people where. She just kept walking in the direction that she was facing, hoping that they were still there…whoever they were.

On her way to the site of the voices, she saw a slim figure approach her. Zhen Ji couldn't really see the figure very well, but she could tell that the person wasn't in the best of shape. She/he walked with a heavy limp, holding her/his arm and slightly slouched over. She stopped where she stood as the figure got a little bigger as it approached. The person suddenly fell to the ground motionless. Zhen Ji inhaled heavily and hard, causing a small squeak to come from her as she slowly put her hand to her mouth. She hesitated for only a few seconds before running to go to the person's side. As she approached, she saw that it was a boy, about her age with a medium-long black ponytail. He looked pretty beat up and she wandered why.

"Ummm…a-are you okay?" Zhen Ji stuttered shyly. She got no response, wondering if he was dead. "E-excuse me, but are you okay?" She repeated. She only saw the boy try to push himself up off the ground. She tried to help, but he pushed her away. "Do you need some help?" She offered verbally. The boy shook his head. She sighed and watched as he weakly got himself into an up-right sitting position.

She noticed that he didn't really seem to be too social. She kneeled down by him, still trying to offer her assistance to him. He still refused, finally managing to get to his feet on his own.

"Who are you and why are you trying to help me?" The boy asked, frustrated somehow, but not at Zhen Ji. "Well, I am Zhen Ji. I was traveling through the forest when…oops!" Zhen Ji caught herself telling her whole story. She quickly turned aside and blushed, hoping that he wouldn't see her.

"Why were you in that forest? You should know that it was cursed by one of the gods. It causes people to hallucinate and they always…well, normally never come out." The boy explained. His temper had finally lowered a bit and Zhen Ji began to feel more comfortable to talk to him.

"Well, now that I know that and you know who I am, could you tell me who you are?" She quickly changed the subject.

He was taken by surprise with the sudden change, but he sighed saying, "I am Zhang He…I'm really nothing very special…I'm normally just the kid they beat up on." Zhen Ji felt her heart skip a beat at the tragedy. "So then…is that why your such a mess right now?" She worried, not knowing that she was somewhat blushing. "Uh-huh. I'll be fine though. Not like I have anyone to worry about me. My family was killed in the war against the Yellow Turbans. I guess you could call me a wanderer…" He said as he walked past her, on his way to nowhere. "Maybe, I should go into the forest. Then, I won't have to feel such pain anymore." He dramatically continued.

Zhen Ji turned to touch his shoulder, shaking her head side to side. "No, you shouldn't give up so easily. You should escort me home, and then you can become my brother. I mean, we are kind of alike…were both misfits. I'm claimed to be a tomboy, but I guess you could call me kind of a prissy girl." She explained, with some sympathy in her voice. He looked at her, wondering if this is what she really thought.

"But there's something to your kind thoughts that worries me. Would your parents be able to accept a child that is suicidal? Wouldn't it bring shame to your family name to have a son who was a wanderer?" He considered. Zhen Ji looked at the ground; she had become confused and wondered why he kept putting himself down like he was now.

"Don't think that way. They all ready have a disgrace in the family, so why would it matter?" She countered. He only sighed as she looked back up at him with pleasing eyes. "Plus, I wouldn't mind having a brother. How old are you anyway?" She switched the subject again.

"I am 13. How about you?" He asked back, seeming like a copycat. "I am 10. I think I'm much more mature than how old I am." She said playfully. Then she grabbed Zhang He by the arm and dragged him to where she had woken up.

"Are you sure that we should be going back through this forest?" He asked shakily. "Why not? This is the way that I came here…even though I don't know my way back, but I'm sure that we'll find the way." She said confidently as she continued dragging him through the forest. The group of boys that had harassed Zhang He watched as the two dissipated into the forest. "He'll never come back." One of the boys said, the others, nodding and agreeing with their leader. They turned and walked to the houses they lived in, all except for one.

**Summary for the next Chapter: Will Zhang He and Zhen Ji make it through the forest? Who is the last boy standing? Will Zhen Ji's parents accept the boy she found beaten down and on his own? And will the fight between Wei and Yuan Shao ever come back…ummm, that last question I can actually answer. You see, I didn't want Zhen Ji's memory to be so long, but…heh…I guess it kind of ended up that way. Anyway, I will try to make the next chapter have the battle continue...all though it will be a shorter part of it. Crap! Too much info…I guess I'll talk to ya all in the next chapter. TTYL**

TO BE CONTINUED…TO BE CONTINUED…TO BE CONTINUED…


	3. A Beautiful Battle

**Ch. 3**

Zhen Ji was still in her daydreaming state as she continued following Zhang He to Yuan Shao's camp. She was looking at the ground most of the time, watching as the ground moved below her as she took each step with caution. She watched as her dress gently moved back and forth with each passing step, but she never paid attention to any of this. The only way that she knew she was still with Zhang He was the sound of his steps.

She watched the pictures of past times fly by her eyes, yet she was still attentive of what was going on in the real world. She looked up after a while to see the elegant young man that was in front of her, not realizing how long she knew him. She remembered what he was like when he was younger, but what he was today…was different. He looked sadder than his normal chipper self did. She wondered if he would make it all right when they got there.

"There you are Zhang He. What do you think your doing betraying me like this?" Yuan Shao was on his horse, trotting toward the main camp. He must have been willing to give up when he heard of them defecting. She cringed as he stopped in front of Zhang He, putting his sword up to his neck.

"How could you betray me? I thought that you loved me and that you would always be here for me…what ever happened to you?" Yuan Shao questioned him. Zhang He said nothing. He gently slid his claws against the sword that was threatening his life.

"Lord Yuan Shao…I did love you…until I found out the truth…the truth that you were only intending on using me for your own pleasure! In addition, for disgracing my beauty so, I will put you to death for the wrong that you have committed…"Zhang He suddenly jumped back and then leapt into the air He straightened his body and put his arms together, his peacock talons colliding forming a type of drill. He flew at Yuan Shao to get him off of his horse.

"That won't work." Yuan Shao said as he jumped off of his horse, causing Zhang he to fall gracefully to the ground, landing on two feet like a cat would. "If you want to kill me, then I won't give up without a fight." With that Yuan Shao charged at his enemy with rage being felt in the tip of his sword.

Zhang He quickly dodged and countered with a swirling slash from behind, successfully hitting Yuan Shao squarely in the back. He fell with a small and wimpy cry. He clumsily got back up, putting his sword into a defensive position.

"I won't let you win. Not after what you put me through!" Zhang He cried as he ran up to his former leader, aiming his claws. He slammed them down on top of the guarding sword, causing them to go into a deadlock. Spark flew as the two put all of their strength into their attacks. Eventually, Yuan Shao gave out and ducked before Zhang He could rip into him with those menacing claws that earned him the name of the Peacock General.

Zhang He fell forward, but quickly caught himself with a front flip, landing gracefully behind his sworn enemy. He quickly turned to face his opponent and hesitated, waiting to let him get up. Yuan Shao did just that and again placed his sword in a defensive position.

"Zhang He, be careful. You never know what tricks this noble-ass may have up his sleeve." Zhen Ji blurted out from the sidelines. Zhang He seemed to be ignoring her, but he had heard every word she said, but decided on focusing on his opponent, waiting for an opportunity to attack his weak spot. They stood there silently as they waited for one another to attack. It seemed like fifteen minutes before they both leapt at each other furiously. They collided and a blinding light followed.

Zhen Ji squinted, protecting her eyes from being blinded. Her eyes slowly adjusted and she could see two figures sliding past each other, looking like shadows. The light dissipated and she could finally see more detail in the picture. The two combatants were looking in the opposite directions, still in their stances. Then, she saw Zhang He fall first. She ran over to him to see if he was still alive, worried about him. She gave an evil glare towards Yuan Shao, but he didn't see it because his back was still turned. Zhen Ji felt tears forming in her eyes.

"You…damn you…DAMN YOU!" She cried out in rage as she stood up. Her tears had now started to fall and she could feel them cool on her cheeks and fall off of her chin. " I hate you! I hate you for doing this to my friend! Damn you…" She continued, but was cut off by choking on her tears. She collapsed to the ground, her hands flying over her eyes. She continued to curse him without him snapping back like he normally would have. She continued to cringe at him with the utmost disrespect that she could give.

"He's not the only one who had fallen." Yuan Shao stated as he too fell to the ground. Zhen Ji was taken aback as she heard a thud sound as he hit the ground. She felt her tears stop and her strength come back. She once again stood up and stared at the murderer.

"I hope you burn in hell." She cursed as she looked back at the motionless body of Zhang He. She didn't think that he was dead…she didn't want to believe it…but she couldn't stop the truth. She kneeled down beside him and started to say a prayer, but was interrupted when she heard shifting noises. She opened her eyes and saw the Zhang He was still alive and he was struggling to get back up. She quickly put her shoulder under his arm and helped him up.

"Your…still alive?" She asked, astounded that he could have survived such a blow. "Yes…is he…"

"Yes. He's gone…but lets not worry about him right now and get you to a healer." She said, noticing his wounded chest, which was bleeding profusely. He nodded and they both turned to go back. Before they had gotten too far, they both noticed that Cao Pi was following them.

"My dear, what are you doing?" Zhen Ji asked curiously. Had she not made it clear to him that she wouldn't betray him or did he just follow them because he was concerned for her safety?

"I…" Cao Pi thought for a moment, figuring out what to say. "I only wanted to make sure that you would be all right. I didn't want you to get hurt or even killed." He lied. He felt sweat start to form on his neck as he became more nervous that she might end up finding out that he was sent to spy on them for his father.

"Oh…I see then. Will you kindly help me get him to a healer?" she stated, looking over at the now unconscious Zhang He resting on her shoulder. She had become tired of holding him and looked back at Cao Pi. "Sure." Cao Pi reluctantly agreed and took Zhang He from her so that she could have some time to rest her muscles. Then, they made their way back to Cao Cao.

Once the trio had arrived at the main camp, they immediately found a healer. He healed Zhang He and told them that he would need to rest up before they could move out and travel south to take Nanman land.

"Sima Yi, what do you think we should do? Take over the Nanman area to the south or try to fight Wu for Xia Pi?" Cao looked to his advisor for some advice. "I think Zhuge Liang will eventually try to take the Nanman territory, so it would probably be best to go and attack them first. That land is also very valuable, especially with the fertile soil there so that we may provide our men with crops. Then it will eventually turn into a useful supply depot." Sima Yi explained but noticed that Cao Cao didn't hear a word he had said. "Were you listening or did you just ask me the question to let me hear myself talk?" He looked at Cao Cao annoyed with his behavior.

"What?" Sima Yi slapped his hand on his forehead. "Why must I be serving an idiot like you?" He questioned himself.

"Oh, Sima Yi. I forgot to introduce you to our new generals that we gained during the battle against Yuan Shao." Cao Cao remembered, practically jumping out of his chair. Sima Yi looked at him and sighed, shaking his head. "Who are they?" He asked without any enthusiasm to the question. "The two most valuable officers of Yuan Shao…the beautiful Zhen Ji and the peacock General Zhang He." Cao Cao said proudly as he put his foot up on the chair he had jumped up from. Sima Yi only sighed again annoyed with his childish acts.

"Where are they now? I would like to see them in person. I've heard of them both but I never got to see them in reality." Sima Yi asked Cao Cao, now having some interest. "Well, Zhen Ji is with my son and Zhang He is resting from an injury he received from Yuan Shao himself. I was told that they had a duel and Yuan Shao was defeated." Cao Cao explained. Sima Yi put his hand to fit comfortably under his chin.

"I see. Do you really think that they will be of any use to us?" He questioned. Cao Cao thought for a moment and replied, "I think that they will. I have heard rumor that they are invincible when they are together. I guess they were also believed to be childhood friends in their past, but I really couldn't care about that right now anyway." Cao Cao turned around and exited the tent that had held the meeting on weather to attack the Nanman or attack Wu's fleet.

Sima Yi hesitated, then he got up and followed Cao Cao out of the tent. To his surprise, Cao Cao wasn't there. "He couldn't have left that quickly." Sima Yi told himself as he looked around for where Cao Cao might have been hiding. Amazingly, Cao Cao was on top of the tent ready to tackle Sima Yi. Then, he jumped just as Sima Yi moved forward, smacking the wooden deck that had been built up around the tent. Sima Yi heard a yelp and a thud as he turned to see Cao Cao dazed on the wooden base. He shook his head and sighed.

"You've really got to stop acting like a kid, my Lord." Sima Yi said as he departed to find Cao Pi. Cao Cao was left alone to his unconscious self.

Just as Sima Yi spotted Cao Pi, he heard a distant yell from a guard that guarded the outside of the castle.

"What was that?" Cao Pi walked up to Sima Yi who had his head turned to the direction of the scream. "It seems like we have visitors." Sima Yi replied. They continued to listen and they heard more screams and the sound of wood collapsing. "They must have gotten through the main gate. Cao Pi, gather your army and keep them at bay while I gather some more troops!" Sima Yi order. Cao Pi looked rather upset that someone other than his father was able to order him around, but there was nothing that he could do about it. So he ran and gathered his troops and went out to battle.

TO BE CONTINUED…TO BE CONTINUED…TO BE CONTINUED…

**So, what did you think of that chapter? A little bit more action huh? Yup. The next chapter will reveal who had come to attack the Wei army. Trust me, Zhang He and Zhen Ji will appear again so you'll have to have some patience. **


	4. Revenge!

Ch. 4 

'I hate it when I'm ordered around, but what choice do I have other than to be executed?' Cao Pi thought as he watched his army advance on the enemy. 'Tch…my own father wouldn't have the guts to kill me. I know that I am all ready stronger than that old man is anyway.' Then he engaged the enemy holding up the rear of his men. He showed no mercy as he pulled his double-edged sword apart and attacked on both sides of his horse, killing any soldier that dared to try and face him.

"Why do they even bother trying to take me on alone? They're all insignificant and weak." He said to himself while beheading another man. He sighed as he put his sword together again and stood up straight as he scanned the area filled with…Shu soldiers? "So it's Shu this time…this shouldn't be hard at all." Cao Pi gave an evil smile as he charged the enemy, slaying about ten men right on the spot. He stood straight again and closed his eyes. When he closed them he saw the beautiful image of his wife-to-be, but he was still alert of what was going on around the battlefield.

A soldier came up behind him and lifted his sword to Cao Pi, but Cao Pi merely shoved one of the ends of his weapon into the soldier's gut and listened to the scream of agony. He quickly jerked the sword from its prey as the enemy collapsed. "Tch…petty Shu soldiers…so predictable." He put on his cocky grin as he opened his eyes again and walked forward at a steady pace.

"There you are Xiahou Dun!" the newly awaken Cao Cao spoke joyfully as he turned to see his cousin, stained with blood, standing in front of him. "Thanks for forgetting about me! Somehow I managed to get out of their trap…barely. No thanks to you…" Xiahou Dun sarcastically remarked. Cao Cao only nodded his head, still happy to see his cousin still alive. "Why are you so hyper?" Xiahou Dun asked, watching his cousin fiddle with his fingers…trying to hold a thumb-war with himself. "So, I had a few drinks, but it wasn't much." Cao Cao gave a hearty laugh. Xiahou Dun only sighed and turned to go to the healing tent.

'How can Cao Pi stand that man?' He asked himself as he opened the flap of a nearby healing tent. To his surprise, he saw someone else there, but it wasn't anyone he recognized. This someone looked he had just been done being healed and was now resting peacefully. The only problem that Xiahou Dun had come upon was…he couldn't really determine the gender the person.

He felt a soft hand touch his shoulder gently. He looked around and saw the lady healer ready to heal him. He looked back at the unfamiliar visitor and then turned around and followed her to another tent.

"Who was that?" He asked as they walked to the next tent over. "Oh, well, you see, he was someone that defected to Wei at the battle of Guan Du. He was one of Yuan Shao's most prized generals." The lady answered as she opened the flap on the tent and let him inside first.

"So then…that's a guy in there?" He said astounded. He thought that he looked more like a woman than that of a man. She nodded as she placed her hands over his left shoulder wound, the underside of her palms glowing with a sparkling white and yellow light. "Lord Cao Cao was very pleased to have him with us. I don't know why, but I guess it's a good thing." She continued. "We also got another general. A woman. She's getting married to our Lord's son." She grinned and moved down his body to a wound on his chest.

"What!" Xiahou Dun jumped a little bit in surprised, soon to be pushed back down on his back by the healer. "Why would anyone want to get married to someone like that?" He calmed his voice to a low volume. "Truly, sir, I don't know myself. That's just the news I recently received. They planned it from the first time they saw each other." She moved her hand down to his right leg that had been gouged deeply, obviously the work of a sword.

"My, you sure are wounded now aren't you?" she said as she plopped back and took a little bit of a rest. "Well, if my stupid cousin would have come sooner, I probably would have been a little bit better." Xiahou Dun said with distaste in his voice. The nurse only nodded her head.

"Anyway, about these new generals, do you know their names?" Xiahou Dun questioned, suddenly changing the subject before getting to mad. "Well, the one in the tent, I believe his name is Zhang He and the woman is Zhen Ji. They are believed to be childhood friends, but we're not for sure." She informed as she got back to her job.

"Childhood friends, eh? Hmm…no wonder they were on the same side. It makes a lot of sense at least." Xiahou Dun turned his head to look at the intruder that had made his way in. It was his brother, Xiahou Yuan. "What are you here for? Are you here to make fun of me or something?" Xiahou Dun remarked sarcastically.

"Possibly, but I also came in to check on you…" Xiahou Yuan said sheepishly. "Oh, sure. Don't play that game with me." Xiahou Dun retorted, giving his brother an evil glare. Xiahou Yuan snorted and then harshly shot back, "Well, can't a brother be worried about his brother?" Xiahou Dun only sighed as his brother came and sat at the opposite side of the healer.

"Looks like you got pretty banged up huh?" Xiahou Dun once again shot him an evil glare. "Well, duh! You weren't any help, just like Cao Cao!" he scolded as he looked back up at the top of the tent. "Well, we were tied up with other things and we forgot!" Xiahou Yuan defended. "You forgot about your own brother? Your pathetic!" Xiahou Dun yelled, making the healer jump a little.

"Calm down you two! Do you want to get better or not?" This must have shut them up because the rest of the time, they didn't say another word.

Zhen Ji was making her way around the main camp, getting familiar with it so that she would know where to go. She looked at the few healing tents that were there, the stalls where horses neighed and ate and the other tents that were use for resting. She wonder which tent Zhang He was in, but she didn't want to bother him if he was resting up. She knew that he needed it, so she decided to go and see the other people in the healing tents.

She opened the flap to the first one and no one was there. She went to the next one and that one had a few soldiers in it. She moved on, checking every one, just out of curiosity. She finally got to Xiahou Dun's healing tent.

"Who are you?" Xiahou Yuan said, surprised by the opening flap of the tent. Zhen Ji came in and then answered. "My name is Zhen Ji. I was just doing a little bit of exploring. And you know that you don't have to be so rude." She walked over and sat next to the now resting healer.

"So, you're the one who's getting married to Cao Pi." Xiahou Dun remarked. She looked down at him and smiled. "Yes. That's true." "All right, not to be offensive, but why would you marry someone like him? Why not me?" Xiahou Dun got a harsh reply. Zhen Ji smacked him across the face, the healer putting her hands up, trying to signal that that wasn't a nice thing to do. "Because, I don't think your attractive like he is." She snorted as she walked out of the tent, with a hot temper.

"Wow…now I see why she's going marry him." Xiahou Dun said sarcastically as he closed his eyes and dozed off, still feeling the stinging feeling in his cheek.

'_What an ass…'_ Zhen Ji told herself mentally. How could someone insult her soon-to-be husband? She sighed heavily and continued to stomp around the camp, insulting anyone who came close to her. She wanted to be left a lone for a little while to cool off.

Zhang He woke up with blurry vision. He rubbed his eyes as the surroundings came into a better focus. Then he remembered that he was in a healing tent. He sat in an upright position and blankly stared at the opening of the tent.

"Well, maybe I could find Lady Zhen if I looked around for her." He thought aloud. Then he got up and walked out. He squinted his eyes as the brightness of the sun made everything bright. He finally adjusted and started to wonder about the camp.

He saw plenty of people running around everywhere. _'Something must be going on.'_ Zhang He thought to himself as he saw a few groups of people run by nervously. He stopped when he spotted Cao Pi. Cao Pi was currently fighting of a group of about ten men of the Shu army. _'Shu's here?'_ He looked ahead curiously. Then he was going to grip his Peacock talons…but soon found that they weren't with him at the moment. _'Shoot! I must hurry back!'_ Zhang He ran back to the resting-place he was in.

Zhen Ji had finally cooled off some after the insult. She jerked her head to the side when she heard sudden screams off from the distance. "I wonder what's going on." She walked in the direction of the scream, grabbing the small dagger hidden in her shirt.

When she had finally arrived, she saw Cao Pi in the middle of a huge group of green soldiers. "Shu has come to attack us?" She asked aloud as she unsheathed her dagger. She charged to reach her husband to give him a little bit of help.

"My dear, what are you doing out here?" Cao Pi asked as a few men out of the group met their bloody fates. "I'm here to help you." Zhen Ji replied, swiftly turning around and jabbing into the underside of the attacker's jaw, going straight through hid jaw and into his head. " You're pretty good…for a woman." Cao Pi commented. She only smiled as she killed another. Cao Pi took his weapon apart, pushing through four people, beheading them all. Then he pushed both of his swords through two more people, blood spurting onto his face as they both fell limp on each sword. He angled his swords down and the bodies landed in a bloody heap.

Zhen Ji, on the other hand, had just started slapping her opponent for trying to get her to defect so they could be together. After she had slapped him silly, she turned and kicked him in the gut, her heel driving through his gut. Then she took her dagger and pierced it through the top of his head, blood pouring out of him. She quickly crouched down to the ground and kicked the attacker that was coming behind her and kicked him into the air, sending him flying. She jumped up and flip-kicked him back down to the ground. As she fell to the ground, she threw her dagger into his back, paralyzing him.

"That should do it." Cao Pi said slyly as he stared at the few soldiers retreating back to where they came from. He knew that wasn't the only group, but at least he gave Wei time to start preparing for another ambush.

"I'm surprised that you could push so many enemies away all on your own." Zhen Ji commented as she walked up to the side of Cao Pi. "No, I wasn't alone, you helped out as well." They hooked arms and walked back to the main part of the camp.

Meanwhile, Zhang He had just arrived at the empty battlefield, realizing that he had arrived a little bit too late. "Oh, I missed all the action. I'll just have to show my beauty elsewhere." Then he sighed and walked in the opposite direction.

**How Depressing! I must end it here for now. Oh well, It will be updated soon, I promise that…whenever I have time to cause of drivers training…oh well, I want to drive. Its good that way…well, maybe after I get more experienced. XD Anyway, I'm glad I'm able to update again. TTYL my fans!**


	5. Sneeze of Doom

**My oh my, it's been a while since I've updated. I finally got to do it though. I actually made this chapter kind of funny...only at the end...I think. I can't even remember...oy. I need help...not literally, but I need to start updating more. I have been so involved with playing my new PS2...yes you heard right, I got a new ps2! Yay! Anyway, I haven't played DW in a long time, I've only been playing Xenosaga episode 1 and 2. I still have the warriors spirit though! Next chapter...is the Sneeze of Doom! Muahahahaha!**

* * *

Ch. 5-Sneeze of Doom

Zhen Ji and Cao Pi had just arrived at Cao Cao's tent. They noticed that he was out cold. Cao Pi sighed and they both decided not to wake him. They walked back out only to see Zhang He wondering around aimlessly.

"Zhang He! Over here!" Zhen Ji waved to him as he turned to see her. He hesitated and then made a smile, then he ran over to the two. "Lady Zhen! I've been looking all over for you! I see that you two all ready knew of the enemy. I was going to help…but I had forgotten my beautiful talons. When I finally returned…everything was all over." Zhen Ji laughed slightly as Cao Pi only had an annoyed look on his face.

"That isn't you at all. You never leave those behind." Zhen Ji remarked as she weaved her arm out from Cao Pi's. He only grunted and decided to cross his arms instead. "You looked like you were lost. I thought you were always aware of the battlefield." She continued. "Well, yes, normally I would know my way around, but this place is so unfamiliar that it stumped me." Zhang He gave a weak smile.

"Anyway, we should probably wake Lord Cao Cao so that we can get a move on to the palace for our wedding day…right dear?" Zhen Ji turned to look at Cao Pi. He closed his eyes and nodded. "Then lets hurry." Zhen Ji and Cao Pi walked back into Cao Cao's tent and before long reunited with Zhang He outside.

"That didn't take long." Zhang He said. "My father isn't a heavy sleeper." Cao Pi said as he walked by Zhang He to mount his horse that was nearby. "Well…let…go" Cao Cao, dazed and confused, wobbled over to his own horse. Zhen Ji and Zhang He followed on foot behind them. After a while, Zhen Ji was offered a seat with Cao Pi and accepted it. Zhang He only continued to skip behind them, explaining that he was practicing his flowing movements that would soon be used on the battlefield.

A few hours passed and it had turned night out. The trail that they were traveling was now lit up with a few burning posts. Fireflies blinked out in the distant woods and the chirps of crickets were heard. The soldiers near the rear of the pack were getting tired and fatigued, as well as Zhang He. He had now started to drift in and out of sleep, sometimes tripping over himself and making him more alert.

"Maybe we should take a break for now. Not only are our soldiers getting tired, but I am as well." Zhen Ji complained, leaning against Cao Pi's back. "I must agree. Father, lets set up camp here for tonight." Cao Cao didn't answer. Cao Pi sighed and halted his horse, letting his father's horse slowly walk on, but not for long. He grabbed the reigns and pulled the horse back. The horse stopped abruptly, somewhat waking the Wei emperor. "Where are we?" Cao Cao said drowsily. No one answered him, so he decided to fall back asleep.

"Finally! We can take a break! Any more walking and I would've started to walk while sleeping." Zhang He complained, slightly staggering to the right. "I agree. I will definitely fall into the deepest sleep in years. Yuan Xi was always the loudest snoring man on this earth, I swear!" Zhen Ji hopped off the horse, but landed and collapsed immidiatly. "Let's hurry and put up the tents so we all can get some rest." Cao Pi rushed and they gathered all of the equipment.

About an hour after the quick-set-up tents were up, everyone got in them and went to bed. Cao Pi and Zhen Ji were in the same tent, Cao Cao and Xiahou Yuan were in another and Zhang He got the luxury of having his own tent. Dian Wei and Xu Zhu were in another tent, Xu Huang and Zhang Liao in another tent and Sima Yi and Cao Ren shared another. Other tents were filled with three soldiers each.

In the morning, they gathered everything back and put it in an organized fashion. The soldiers got to carry the equipment. Earlier that morning, Cao Cao noticed that they had, once again, forgotten about Xiahou Dun. He sent a patrol group to go and retrieve him. They continued on without him. When Xiahou Yuan got the news, he couldn't help but to burst out in a bundle of laughter. Eventually they settled him down and started toward the palace.

Just when they were about a few hours away, a stray messenger appeared out of the direction they were going. "Lord Cao Cao! The castle…has been raided! We don't know who could have done this, but it was only a small group of men. Some of your most valuable items have been stolen…" "What?" Cao Cao exclaimed, concerned about his castle and the items. "Are they still there?" Cao Pi asked, hoping to find out that they were. "Yes, it seems that it is being taken over…disrespecting our Lord's treasures!" Then Cao Cao kicked his horse into a running stage, a disgusted look appearing on his face.

"We must follow! He will need moral support." Xiahou Yuan shouted as he drove his horse past Zhang He, Zhen Ji and Cao Pi. "You've just stated the obvious Yuan…" Cao Pi noted and sighed. Then he heeled his horse, almost making Zhen Ji fall off the back when the horse reared up, and took off, Zhang He running behind.

When they got to where the castle was clearly visible, they all dropped their jaws to the sight. The Wei banners had been shredded and a bon-fire glowed with them, lone warriors were sitting around it, laughing and drinking, misusing Cao Cao's property and the treasure was carelessly thrown around, making the ground glitter. Cao Cao had apparently gotten off of his horse in rage as he stood silently, staring at the intruders with distaste.

"Those damn scoundrels. How dare they disrespect the name of Wei…and to think that it is only a group of bandits that my men couldn't out stand?" Cao Cao bellowed, making sure that the bandits could hear him. "What's that old geezer talking about?"

Cao Cao became outraged. "WHAT DID YOU JUST CALL ME?" The men were startled at the sudden burst of anger. "I'll teach you a lesson!" Cao Cao charged the enemy on his own, grabbing his sword and unsheathing it while running towards the enemy.

"What a dumb ass." Cao Pi rudely commented as he stood from the sidelines and watched his father run straight into the enemy alone. "Then again, if he dies then I can take over this land…GO FATHER GO!" Cao Pi cheered on. Zhen Ji only rolled her eyes and turned to Zhang He, who had shown up a few seconds before.

"What do you think about this situation?" She asked. Zhang He hesitated a while, tilting his head in the process. "They are bound to have some sort of ambush waiting at the top of the castle. Most likely arrows." He informed, putting his hand under his chin. Just then, Xiahou Yuan ran past them, holding his club in the air, screaming a war cry. As he past, his horse threw dust in the air, making Zhang He and Zhen Ji cough.

"Wow…that was odd…and he got me all dirty!" Zhang He complained, dusting himself off. Zhen Ji only replied with a small sneeze that seemed to catch the attention of all the soldiers around her. "What are you looking at? A-A-achoo!" Suddenly the soldiers started to laugh. Even Cao Pi put on the smallest smile. "What's so funny?" She yelled, hoping to get the answer.

"Lady Zhen, I've never heard you sneeze before…you have the smallest and cutest sneeze that I've ever heard!" Zhang He said, while giving off his own little laugh. "Come on! It's just a sneeze!" Zhen Ji felt heat rise in her cheeks as she began to blush from embarrassment.

A few seconds later, Xiahou Yuan came galloping back. "Retreat! Retreat!" He had a scared look on his face as he rode on his horse backwards, pointing at the enemy. Cao Cao soon followed, waving his hands in the air. "Damn…he didn't die. I really hate you now father!" Cao Pi yelled after his father. He turned around and saw a flood of enemies running at them. "Woah…"

"Eep! Hide me!" Zhang He ran behind the horse, hoping that they would at least hid e him for a little while. "Hey! Don't hide! You have to protect the heir to the thrown!" Cao Pi scolded. "I can't defeat that many people on my own!" Zhang He complained.

"Quit your whining and get out there!" Cao Pi yelled. Zhang He sighed and slowly walked out from behind the horse. "If I die, it's your fault…" He said with a small frown on his face.

All of a sudden, thousands of bandits came flocking over to Zhang He, staring weirdly at him.

"You're a beauty…where'd you come from?" The bandit leader asked dazed. Zhang He's eyes widened a little bit. "What are you suggesting?"

"Wow…you've got a pretty low voice for a woman…" one of the lower ranked thief's said.

"Woman? No, no, you've got it all wrong my fellow men, I am a man just like you who is about to rip you all apart for CALLING ME A WOMAN!" Zhang He jumped gracefully into the sky, his claws extended out in front of him and jolted down to the ground, knocking the men around him into each other.

"Y-you're not a woman! That's just wrong! Are you gay?" One random man asked, getting up from underneath a pile of bandits.

"How rude!" Zhang He scolded and ripped through him with his claws.


	6. Fight Between Lovers

**It's been a while since I updated one of my DW stories! But I did and my writing style has improved so I hope you all like it as much as you did...um...when I started writing it...which was a while ago. Heh...yeah, so give me reviews and I'll know that I'm still doing a good job.

* * *

**

Ch 6 – Fight between lovers

While Zhang He was getting his revenge on the thieves and bandits who had called him a woman, Cao Pi was retreating like all the others. Zhen Ji had been left behind because of her rude husband. She had fallen off the horse of his and was now trying to fight along side Zhang He.

"He! We won't be able to fight them all off by ourselves! We have to get out of here!" Zhen Ji yelled while using her dark moon flute to block a soldiers attack and parry it.

"I agree! There's no beauty in this battle!" Zhang He ran towards Zhen Ji and went to grab her arm, but instead grabbed an enemy soldier's arm. Zhang He didn't notice and continued to run, pulling the man with him and abandoning Zhen Ji.

"Why are you resisting so much Lady Zhen?!" Zhang He questioned as he struggled to continue his run. "And since when did you gain weight? Last time I remember you were as light as a …." He stopped short as he looked at who he was really pulling along. He immediately stopped, flinging the soldier over him. This apparently knocked the bandit out.

After, Zhang He turned back to the crowd that had almost completely engulfed the woman warrior. Zhen Ji was now in a deadlock with one of the bigger bandits. Zhang He noticed that was only a distraction for the men behind her to attack her from behind.

"Lady Zhen!" Zhang He immediately dashed to aid Zhen Ji, who was struggling against her opponent. Right as the man behind her swung his sword to kill Zhen Ji, Zhang He leapt in the way of the blood-thirsty blade. It sunk deep into his shoulder, spraying blood everywhere and leaving a deep wound behind.

This didn't keep Zhang He from counter-attacking. After the bandit withdrew his sword from He's shoulder, the Butterfly General took a step back and put his claws into an offensive position. He took a deep stance and launched himself at the bandit, slicing with his talons from the bandit's shoulder down to his abs.

Zhen Ji had finally won the deadlock she had been in for a while. After she beat the man down with her flute, she turned to see Zhang He kneeling on the ground holding his left shoulder. She ran over to him and knelt beside him.

"He! He!? Are you all right?!" Zhen Ji cryed as she saw the blood trickling down his arm. A large period of silence was the response. For a reason that Zhen JI wasn't quite sure of, she was incredibly worried for this man that sat in front of her.

As if on cue, the rain started pouring down upon the two warriors. The ground was covered with bodies, both dead and unconscious, along with a few broken bottles and some of Cao Cao's precious gold.

Zhang He broke the silence when he slowly began to stand up, the loss of blood effecting his strength. After a short hesitation, Zhen Ji also stood, still standing by his side.

"Lady Zhen…We're…going to have to find Lord Cao Cao and rejoin with the Wei forces. Once we reunite with them, we'll let them know that this battle is over." Zhang He spoke softly, his voice almost blending in with the sound of the rain. This tone of voice was rarely heard from Zhang He and Zhen Ji could tell something else was bothering the Peacock General. His voice, seemingly filled with sorrow, seemed to calm Zhen Ji from her worry. Something had definitely changed between the friendship the two held. Zhen Ji couldn't place her finger on what it was exactly, but if felt like the bond the two held as friends had gotten closer.

Zhen Ji nodded in agreement with his statement, even though he still had his back turned to her. Not only did Zhang He's forlorn expressions and actions comfort her in some unknown way, but it attracted her. For some mysterious reason, this tone of voice made her heart flutter. Maybe…she was falling in love with him? No, it couldn't be because she all ready belonged to Cao Pi.

Her thoughts were interrupted by Zhang He when he suddenly turned to face her. "It looks like this battle was won." He said, eventually giving a small smile to Zhen Ji. The woman warrior was surprised that he could smile and move after having such a deep wound in her shoulder. He acted as though nothing had taken place.

"Lady Zhen…are you coming?" Zhang He asked as he walked passed her. The flutist watched him as he passed by her.

"Of course, Zhang He. Why wouldn't I?" She told him sarcastically, hiding what she truly felt behind the icy cold tone of her voice. She turned and followed him.

"Most likely they would have went back only a few miles to regroup. If we just retrace our steps, then we should be able to find them." Zhang He said. Zhen Ji didn't hear him, instead she was too focused on organizing her emotions. They had never run wild on her like this before, not even when she had met Cao Cao's son, Cao Pi.

After the few miles of walking, both of the warrior's found Zhang He's hypothesis was correct. The Wei army did only fall back a few miles.

Zhen Ji walked up to Cao Pi, her hands on her hips. She stared him straight in the eyes, giving him a glare to scare, but it didn't affect him too much. They only stood for a moment, looking at each other. Then, Zhen Ji's hand came upon Cao Pi's cheek with a force, leaving a red mark.

"What was that for!?" He yelled, rubbing his now red cheek.

"You left me behind." Zhen Ji told him, pointing her finger in his face. "NEVER….leave me behind again." She hissed, turning her back to Cao Pi.

"You seem to have made it out just fine. There's no need for me to not leave you behind when my life could be in danger." Cao Pi retorted.

"Well, if that's the case, then you must be a coward."

"I'm not a coward! I need to stay alive so that when my father dies I can take his place as emperor!"

"You wouldn't make a very good emperor in my opinion."

"If you think that way then I guess I should call off this marriage of ours and find another woman who respects me."

"I don't care what you do."

The bickering between Zhen Ji and Cao Pi continued for fifteen minutes, the soldiers watching the ferocious fight. They were all amused until Zhang He stepped up and separated the two when they were about to start throwing punches at each other.

"Now, now you two. You can't win a war while fighting with each other. Right now the most important thing is to get our wonderful castle back from those bandits." He said as he stood in between the brawl. The two sighed and turned away from the Butterfly general, both saying 'fine' in unison.

"Now that's better! Let's get off to a graceful start and rid the castle of those pests!" Zhang He declared, giving one of his graceful poses. Everyone dead panned before sighing.

"He has a point." Cao Cao agreed, suddenly appearing through the crowd that had gathered. "Let's hurry back to the castle and reclaim what's ours!" With this, everyone cheered except for Cao Pi and Zhen Ji.

Everyone gathered into groups and mounted horses if they had one. Zhang He was walking still, but Zhen Ji was with him. She didn't want to ride with Cao Pi ever since their fateful fight.

"Are you sure your going to be all right Lady Zhen?" Zhang He asked as the army began marching in step. Zhen Ji never replied to Zhang He. She only turned her head to the side, making the Peacock General wonder. He sighed after a small silence gave him his answer. _'I guess I should give her some time to think about things…'_ He thought, looking up to the sky, marching with the troops. This fight didn't involve Zhang He….it was only between the two supposed lovers. This was a battle Zhang He decided to stay out of.

* * *

**Okay...I don't really have much to say...except for REVIEW. So that way I CAN continue this. I haven't been getting reviews ( I know why though) so now that I actually updated something, I will definitely be expecting some...right? I can count on you guys right? Okay...that's what I thought. So review and I hope you enjoyed my story thus far!**


	7. Uknown Feelings Revealed

**Yes...it's been a while since I have updated, but I'm still trying to keep in touch with my story...I'm probably not doing a very good job, but I know I have to finish at least ONE of my many many stories I've started. (sigh) I'll get it to end...some day. (smiles nervously at evil glares from fans) Eh heh...**

* * *

Ch 7 – Unknown Feelings Revealed

It had been about two hours since the Wei army had started towards their own castle. The rain was still pouring, making some of the soldiers cold and drenched. Some came down with a slight cold, but nothing too much to worry over.

Zhen Ji and Zhang He hadn't spoken a word since the fight between Zhen Ji and Cao Pi. To the butterfly General, it seemed much quieter throughout the whole army since that fight and it made him worried. A weak relationship could branch off and split Wei in two, knowing how arrogant Cao Pi and Cao Cao were. Father and son alike.

Zhang He was torn from his line of thought when Zhen Ji turned to him. He didn't look back, but he could feel her stare fall upon him. It was a strange feeling…to have someone stare at him like she was, but he didn't mind. She was a fellow officer, so what would it matter? But…it still made him think about that feeling. It was somewhere deep inside, where he would have to dig to find it.

He finally decided to return her stare. He looked down into her eyes and smiled, wondering what her reaction would be. He figured she would just sigh and look away, but she did the exact opposite.

"He…was there something on your mind? You know…when the battle ended a while ago? You seemed like something was bothering you. Not that I'd normally care to hear what it was about, but it's been bothering me too for some time. I guess you could say I'm a little bit curious as to what made you that way back there." Zhang He opened his eyes and blinked a few times.

"Oh…there wasn't anything wrong. Just a little disappointed that I had been wounded…luckily we have some very skilled healers among our troops." A small patch of silence was bestowed upon the two before a cry rang out.

"There it is! We've finally returned to the castle!" Cao Cao cried out in glee. Cao Pi only gave an annoyed stare at his overly excited father.

"I guess we've arrived at our destination…" Zhen Ji repeated. Zhang He nodded. He could tell that the fight had some effect on her, but not as much as it would when a relationship was deep, one that connected not only feelings, but souls as well. Her relationship wasn't at all like that with Cao Pi. It had been merely on what they had seen, the physical shape that pleased them.

The whole army marched forward and prepared to enter the castle and enjoy a nearby celebration of the victory. First they had to make sure the castle really was cleared of all the bandits that had taken control.

* * *

This was where Cao Pi and Zhen Ji were supposed to get married and enjoy their life together, at Xia Pi castle. Zhang He knew better…this marriage wasn't for real just like the fake affection that Cao Pi showed Lady Zhen. All of this 'love' that was supposed to be in the air felt like pure hatred and more of a lust relationship. The Peacock General knew Lady Zhen's heart would be broken only in a matter of time; shattered to pieces like a piece of glass that had fallen on the ground and broke into a million shards.

While Zhang He kept poetically thinking of how gruesome this relationship could get, Zhen Ji approached him in an elegant gown. It was an unusual gown, for it was a deep purple instead of a brilliant white. It had long sleeves that drooped down from her wrists, the cuffs decorated in an elaborate golden design that matched the edges of the bottom of the dress. The silky purple material dragged behind her.

"What do you think He?" She asked, her voice unexpectedly icy in tone. The Butterfly General got up from the chair he had been reminiscing in and walked around her, examining every piece of fabric wrapped around her. The back of the dress had been tied by a few strings, which showed most of her back down to her lower back. When Zhang He had done his full examination, he appeared before the woman and smiled excitedly.

"You look wonderful Lady Zhen! One of the finest materials used for one of the finest women on our side. Beautiful!" He couldn't keep his excitement in any longer, so he decided to dance for a few seconds. He looked over to Zhen Ji and smiled.

"Shall we dance?" He asked, holding his hand out to her. "You might as well have a little bit of practice before you danced with the lucky groom." He added. Zhen Ji hesitated before sighing and taking his hand. It was warm, unlike her own or her soon – to – be husband's. Something about the touch made her heart warm and then melt.

Then she came to a conclusion. "I think it would be better if you taught me how to dance." She smiled at Zhang He's reaction. She knew how much passion he had for the art of dance and he practiced so much, so why shouldn't he teach her some of his moves? She was willing to learn.

"T-t-teach you?!" Zhang He said astounded. He never had the opportunity to teach someone to dance and now Lady Zhen was asking for his assistance? This had to be the happiest day in his life! His heart pounded in his chest in glee as he took Zhen Ji's other hand into his other hand. "I would love to teach you!"

Zhang He began the lessons with basic steps. The two danced in a small circle for about five minutes. After, Zhen Ji was taught some twirls and the last thing He taught her was how to dip.

Zhen Ji leaned her head back, giving her trust to the general before her. Her back arched perfectly while Zhang He held her up gracefully. He then pulled her back up and they met face to face, closer than they had ever been to each other's faces. Zhen Ji felt her cheeks color. Zhang He gulped as he stared her in the eyes, locked and unable to go anywhere else. His cheeks too burned with affection.

Zhen Ji went to take a step back and slipped on her dress, causing her to fall backwards. Instinctively, Zhang He tried to save her from falling. For the first time in his dancing career, he had lost his own balance and fell on the Lady Zhen, making the scene even worse.

"Gah! I'm so sorry Lady Zhen!" Zhang He apologized as he quickly got off of his apprentice and sat next to her, fearing his legs would fail due to his embarrassment. Zhen Ji felt her face go beet red.

"No, no. It's okay, it was my fault for slipping on my own dress anyway…I knew I should've gotten a shorter dress without the fancy tail." She too sat up and rubbed her head.

As if things couldn't get any worse, a messenger was sent into the room and saw the whole entire scene. He just didn't have courage to interrupt them as they fell. Now he had an opportunity to let Zhen Ji know that her groom was waiting for her out in the main hall of the castle.

"Lady Zhen…it's time." The messenger spoke softly, walking up shyly to the two. Zhen Ji stood up and nodded. She fixed her dress and grabbed the bouquet from the messenger. Just as Zhen Ji was about to leave, she turned her head to Zhang He, a look that seemed more horrified and disgusted than happy and excited like a bride should be on her wedding day. Zhang He stood and saw her expression just before she walked through the door to go to the main hall.

The butterfly General was now free to show the expression he had kept inside for what seemed like forever. He looked down at the tiled floor beneath his feet with that same forlorn look upon his facial features that he had when he had gotten hurt in the bandit fight. This gaze was more intense…for he had just found out what had been hidden deep inside his heart. The feeling was love. He had fallen for his leader's fiancée. He could have told her when they were dancing, or when he had saved her, but instead of doing that he simply let her slip through his fingers.

"So many opportunities I should have made use of…and I failed to show the greatest affection of them all. I only wish I had known sooner…" He whispered to himself. He looked back up and then went and sat in the chair from earlier. His elegant lips began to quiver and his eyes burned with tears. He couldn't hold it in any longer. This was a perfect time to let it all out…in a room alone.

He pulled his knees up to his forehead, wrapped his arms around them and began to sob. It had been a long time since he cried like this. He knew it wasn't allowed…it only showed weakness and weakness wasn't beautiful. But all Earth's creatures had weakness somewhere in them and were still beautiful, did they not?

* * *

"Lady Zhen. You know, you've forgotten to pick the best man for this event." The messenger reminded as he escorted the frail woman down the halls.

"I thought my fiancée would handle that."

"He told me to let you choose." Zhen Ji stopped abruptly and turned to the messenger.

"Then I choose Zhang He as my best man for this wedding." She answered. "Go get him…now." She threatened. The messenger didn't know why she threatened him, but he quickly did as he was told. He bowed and ran back to fetch Zhang He, leaving Zhen Ji to stand in the middle of the hall.

Her thoughts went wild. The dance Zhang He had taught her was indeed a graceful flow of wonderful dance techniques that flowed together like the running water of a river. Only he could instruct a piece that beautiful. The only thing was that she knew Cao Pi wouldn't be able to dance as elegantly as the Peacock general had. His hands would feel like ice compared to He's, his steps more rough than smooth and his technique wouldn't fit the feel of the dance.

She gazed at the floor and began to think about Zhang He. She knew something was strange about him when they had danced…besides her own blush, she noticed that he did the same. He seemed to treat her better than anyone else in Wei, even Cao Pi. He gave her whatever she wanted; he entertained her and always tried to cheer her up with his eloquent dancing.

The way she was describing him in her mind…why was she thinking of him this way? What pushed her to think of him in the first place? Was it the way he danced? The way his touch felt? Or was it the fact that she was in love with him and not Cao Pi? She didn't know the other answers to the previous questions. She only knew the last one…and she knew that she loved him more than Cao Pi, but she had all ready given her soul to the devil and she couldn't go back on her word.

She sighed, trying to keep approaching tears from getting through her icy defense. She blinked and it all melted away. The warmth of the tears flowing down her cheeks didn't help at all. They only made everything worse. The warmth they gave felt like the touch of Zhang He's hand on her hand. She had to stop crying or else her make-up would show everything. She gently and carefully wiped the tears off her cheeks.

"Is this really the right choice?" She asked herself softly, a voice that she had never spoken in before. She closed her eyes, trying to meditate and get her icy layer back to keep everything out until the wedding was over.

* * *

**I've been waiting to get this chapter up and running! I worked hard on it and stayed up until 2 in the morning to type it. Of course, I stay up that late anyway. I also tried using...big words! (dun dun dun...) Okay, so I tried to get as descriptive as possible. And I think that's as descriptive as I CAN get. So, I hope you all in enjoyed! _PLEASE REVIEW!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!_**


	8. The Wedding Begins

**Second update in just two days?! Your probably all wonder what happened to me. Oh, and just a reminder I own none of the characters. But anyway, I have been a typing fool lately. (smile) So, I hope you like it!**

* * *

Ch 8 – The Wedding Begins

Zhang He was still sobbing in the chair, thinking about how disgraceful he was for not making use of the chances he was given. His make-up would be smeared too, but that didn't matter any more. It seemed like he had forgotten reality for this small period of time that he had to reflect on things. Sometimes he wondered if she felt the same, but knew that it wouldn't be possible.

His thoughts were shoved back, deep into his mind when a messenger came in, out of breath. It was obvious he had run to the room as he leaned against the door frame to regain his composure. Zhang He looked up from his knees to see the messenger look up from his own position.

"Lord Zhang He…" The messenger was about to go on, but seeing his superiors tears streak his face stopped him. Zhang He blinked and then unfolded his legs and sat normally in the chair while wiping the remains of tears from his cheeks and eyes.

"Yes?" The butterfly general asked as he finished wiping away the tears. The messenger hesitated, wondering what he should say.

"Umm…is everything alright my lord?" He asked, wondering why someone so strong would be crying at a time like this.

"Hm? Oh, um…yes, everything is fine. Eheh…just tears of joy. I'm happy for Lady Zhen, really I am." Zhang He replied, standing up from his chair. "Now…what was it that you came to tell me?"

"Well…Lady Zhen told me that she wanted you to be the best man for the wedding." He answered. Zhang He's eyes widened.

"WHAT!? But…I still need to fix my make-up, get some decent clothing for this celebration and make sure I look all right!" He panicked. "Tell her that I accept and that I'll be right there! Just give me a few minutes!" He continued, running to his own corridors to get ready. The messenger widened his eyes as his superior flew by, almost completely knocking him over. Then he sighed and bowed.

"Yes my lord…I'll let her know." He spoke, hearing his echo in the empty room. He sighed and ran out the door to meet up with Zhen Ji to let her hear the news. He knew that Zhang He and Zhen Ji were close friends, so his acceptation would make her very happy.

Zhang He quickly found some nice formal dress clothes and reapplied his make-up, making sure he would look alright. He fixed his hair, changed and dashed down the hall to make sure he wouldn't be too late.

Zhen Ji had decided to sit down against the wall of the hallway and wait for the messenger. When he finally arrived she slowly stood up, careful not to step on her dress and slip like she had earlier.

"What was his response?" She asked even though she knew the answer.

"He accepts. He told me to let you know that he will need a few minutes to get ready." The messenger bowed and then began to walk. "Let us continue to the main hall." Zhen Ji nodded and began to walk with him.

Zhen Ji arrived at the main hall, but she was in a daze, thinking about things and how they were turning out. She didn't know what would happen if she told Cao Pi that she didn't want to marry him anymore. She could be executed for all she knew. She walked down the hall that had now become more of an 'isle'. She looked to the sides to see all the Wei officers standing on the sidelines and then she looked in front of her. There, she saw her fiancée and next to him Zhang Liao, Xiahou Dun and Zhang He.

Cao Pi waited anxiously, waiting to grab his brides hands and hold them in his, wanting to feel her cold touch that mirrored his own. She was so beautiful in her gown, her hair flowing loosely behind her. He hadn't seen her with her hair down and now that he did see it, her hair reached all the way to her lower back. Her long, black hair matched the silky look of her dress.

Zhang He watched as Zhen Ji passed him and the other two men to be side by side with Cao Pi. He blinked and smiled as he saw her stop at the end of the hall. The man who was conducting the wedding was Cao Cao, who oddly enough, was wearing his own formal clothes.

The wedding had started and Zhang He waited for it all to end. He felt his shield that helped keep his feeling tucked inside start to crumble as we watched the one he loved face the one he served. He closed his eyes and tried to close out the pain that was growing in his heart. He swallowed harshly before opening his eyes again. Why did he feel this way? Shouldn't he be happy for his friend that she found someone? No…he shouldn't. Not when he knew it would hurt her so much. He wanted to let her know that this choice that she was about to make would cost her a piece of her…but would it? It didn't seem like she cared for this man.

Zhen Ji stared icily into her soon to be husbands eyes, watching his own glare shine through her. Cao Pi smiled as she just scowled. The frail beauty of Wei was so close to rejecting this marriage…but she couldn't do it.

"Cao Pi, my son, do you take this woman as your bride?" Cao Cao spoke. He didn't sound at all professional, he sounded more like a tape recorder than anyone who would speak at a wedding.

"I do." Cao Pi answered, his words clearly stated.

"Lady Zhen Ji, do you take my son, Cao Pi as your husband?" Cao Cao asked again, this time in a bored fashion. He obviously didn't like weddings…

This question took longer to answer. Zhen Ji tilted her head down to gaze at the floor and think hard. She closed her eyes and sighed. She still didn't answer…maybe she truly wasn't ready to marry anyone just yet. Or maybe other feelings that she held were getting in the way.

Zhen Ji's throat went dry as she said nothing. Cao Pi gave her a confused stare, his small smile fading into a concerned scowl. He didn't understand what was taking her so long to answer. He thought that she had said she loved him and couldn't wait to marry him. He thought that he had truly found love; a love that he could have that had that same intense icy glare that he held. He had truly fallen for her, but if she had only said she loved him because she wanted power, he would be infuriated.

Zhang He watched in anticipation, also waiting for her reply. Something was definitely wrong; normally a woman wouldn't take so long to respond, so why was she taking so much time? Was she too nervous? No…like he said before, Cao Pi only lusted for her body and her beauty. On the outside, Zhen Ji was beautiful and looked like she would be easy to please, but this was not true. Zhang He knew this woman for so long and he knew that when she had gotten married to Yuan Xi she was happy. He was a soft, gentle man like Zhang He himself…just not as graceful.

Everyone else's jaw dropped. They all looked to each other, giving small glances of confusion. Cao Cao had actually taken an interest in this wedding after all. He straightened up from his slightly slouching position.

"Lady Zhen? Did you hear me?" Cao Cao asked as he waited for his own answers response.

"I …"

* * *

**MUAHAHAHA!! That has got to be the worste cliff hanger I've made yet. I'm so evil...but oh well. REVIEW!!!!!!!! **


	9. Broken Hearts and Torn Up Letters

**Okay, I'm done torchering you guys. Here is another chapter of lovey dovey ness! Hope you enjoy!**

* * *

Ch 9- Broken Hearts and Torn up letters

"I did…and the answer is I do." Cao Pi sighed in relief. All the other officers cheered at her response and that it was positive. The only one not leaping for joy was Zhang He, for he only stared at her slumped over figure. Her head was tilted down for a reason…and he found the reason when something small and glittery fell from her eyes…she wasn't happy. She wasn't happy like a bride should be when she answered that question, that fateful question.

"All right, now that we have our answer…if there are any objections speak now or forever hold your peace." Cao Cao said, actually in a normal tone.

Zhang He had many objections to this marriage, but he didn't have the courage to speak up and defend her. He didn't want to ruin anything that maybe might have changed Zhen Ji. Maybe she was crying because she was overwhelmed with joy. Maybe…but it didn't seem that way in Zhang He's eyes.

He shifted from one leg to the other as he waited to see if anyone had any objections, but silence filled the room so obviously everyone else liked things to be like this. Suddenly, Zhang He's shield fell completely. He whimpered a little bit, still trying to keep his feelings in. His small whimper was heard through the hall and everyone's attention was now on him.

"Is that an objection Zhang He?" Cao Cao asked from his position. Zhang He didn't answer but instead bowed and then turned around and ran off. He ran as fast as he could past all the generals, making sure that none of them saw the tears that were now flowing down his cheeks. How could he let it get to him like this?

All the officers watched as he rounded the corner and made his way to his corridor. Zhen Ji especially had her eye on him. She suddenly figured out that his small cry was an objection, but he didn't want to let anyone know that…he had feelings for her. Was that it? Could it be that Zhang He actually loved her more that the man standing before her now?

She wanted to run after him so that she could comfort her friend, but her legs wouldn't allow any movement. She only turned back to Cao Pi and waited for the wedding to continue, so she could hurry and get it over with.

"He was probably just crying for joy. You know him; he's normally over emotional with things like this." Zhang Liao suggested. His arms were crossed in impatience, waiting for the actual party to begin. There were only a few more words to say and then he could be free from this whole thing.

"Yes…I do believe your right Zhang Liao. Now, let's get this last part over with." Cao Cao read off of a scroll the 'sickness and health' speech and soon it was over with and now was the hard part for Zhen Ji.

"You may now kiss the bride…" Cao Cao declared, back to his boring speech tone. Cao Pi immediately grabbed Zhen Ji and tugged her toward him, embracing her in a deep kiss. Zhen Ji cringed at the harsh gesture, but she knew that she had to go along with it. There would be more to come now that she was married to him.

Later that night, after the party had ended, Zhen Ji went to her room and picked up a quill and a scroll. This scroll was her secret diary that she wrote in every night before checking in. She wrote in it tonight; but this entry would be longer than what she had written before.

_Dearest Diary,_

_Today, something happened that I never would have expected. Remember how Cao Pi and I were getting married today? Well…I figured something out that was much more important to me. I noticed that I didn't truly have feelings for him after all and that this whole time my heart belonged to Zhang He. I don't know what it is about him, but his touch was so soft and warm when he was teaching me how to dance earlier today. So now, I think I'm regretting this decision to have a life with Cao Pi._

_So, tonight I'm going to write a letter to Zhang He, telling him what I felt the whole time. I wonder what he'll say. Will he say that he feels the same or will he say that he was only crying in happiness like Zhang Liao suggested? I truly made a horrible mistake…but had I known earlier that I had feelings for Zhang He, I might have been able to stop everything from happening like this. _

_I didn't know that it would end like this. I guess love at first sight isn't something that you should follow. You have to wait a little while, to see if your feelings are true. If you know you can trust that person with everything you are then you know that your feelings are right. I guess I block myself off with the world too much…and it leaves me to make irrational decisions. I made a mistake and now…I have scarred my closest friend for life. If only I had know sooner that he loved me too…_

_I guess I should get to writing that letter I said I was going to write. I just hope that Cao Pi doesn't come in my room tonight. I can only hope that he doesn't catch me writing that letter…or would it be better if he saw that I didn't truly trust him? Right now, all I can do is write my feelings. _

Zhen Ji ended her diary entry and took out another, smaller scroll. She dipped her quill in the bottle of ink that she had on the night stand next to her and began writing to Zhang He. She knew that she had to get it done tonight, so that she could sneak in his room and give it to him then.

About a half an hour later, Zhen Ji finished her 'love note' to Zhang He and put her ink and quill away. She inhaled deeply, ready to try to be as stealthy as she could along the hallways. She took off her shoes to make it much quieter, even though she knew the floors were disgustingly dirty.

She was walking through the halls when she felt a cold and harsh hand on her left shoulder. She stopped, frightened and then slowly turned to see Cao Pi's face. She sighed and closed her eyes in relief. Still…the sight of him wasn't any better than a kidnapper.

"What are you doing up so late?" Cao Pi questioned, taking his hand back from the woman's shoulder. She hesitated before answering.

"I'm just wondering around. I couldn't sleep. I still am quite excited I guess."

"Then what's that in your hand?" Cao Pi pointed to the scroll that she held at her side. She gulped and panicked to find a good excuse.

"I saw Zhang He run off at our wedding, so I thought I'd write him a note to cheer him up…" She answered, her voice wavering a little. Cao Pi didn't respond. He only glared at her. After a minute he turned around and started to walk away.

"I guess I should trust you…after all you are my wife." He then disappeared around the corner. Zhen Ji sighed in relief and continued down the halls.

She had finally reached Zhang He's quarters. She stood in front of the door, hesitating before cracking it open. She peeked inside to see if he was asleep or if he had stayed awake. Fortunately, he was asleep. She snuck into the room and quietly shut the door behind her. She crept up to Zhang He's bedside and stared at him for a moment, just watching him breathe. She then decided that she would have to get out of there quickly, so she put it next him on the bed and then left.

What she hadn't known was that Zhang He really was awake. He opened one eye to make sure the woman was gone and quickly sat up and unrolled the scroll. He read it carefully, trying to get every word in his head. This what the letter said:

_Dearest Zhang He,_

_I would like to tell you…I think I made a bad mistake getting married today. Nothing feels like it should. When I saw you run out of the hall I figured out something that I wanted to tell you, but I couldn't because of the people who were there. So, instead of waking you up and telling you or telling you tomorrow, I decided to write you a letter._

_What I really wanted to say was that I found something deep inside my heart that told me that you were the one for me. We've known each other a long time and…I guess I've actually been in love with you for longer than what I had realized. But now, all I can do is write you letters to try and help fix my broken heart. I've torn up many scrolls because I wanted this to be the most perfect letter that it could be._

_Now that I'm with Cao Pi, I feel more alone than what I was when I was single. When you and I danced before the wedding, I felt you touch and noticed it was warm and welcoming. I only wished I could've known about these hidden feelings for you sooner. Please, forgive me for not telling you sooner…and if you don't feel the same, then do not respond to this letter._

_This is all I can write for now to tell you that I love you so very much and I wish that it was you standing beside me earlier today. I wished it was you I made those vows to, you who I married, you who I kissed…but now it is too late. I guess…I'll talk to you tomorrow. I'll either be waiting for your response or waiting for nothing. If you don't respond within a week, then I'll understand and maybe I'll try to get closer to Cao Pi._

_Whatever you decide, I will understand. Just let me know. I'll be waiting._

_Love,_

_Lady Zhen Ji_

Zhang He stared at the scroll in his hand. He couldn't believe what he had just read…was it really true? Did Lady Zhen really care for him like that or was she just saying this to cheer him up? No, the words that he read were real and the love that had come from them was real as well. It wasn't false like the relationship between Zhen Ji and Cao Pi.

"But…am I truly worthy of someone as beautiful as she is?" He whispered to himself in disbelief. He rolled the scroll back up and put it down where Zhen Ji had laid it. Then he too lay back down and thought about the letter and Zhen Ji as he slowly drifted into a deep sleep.

Zhen Ji had just made it back to her own room, still thinking about her letter, hoping that it didn't sound too retarded. She wondered how he would react. She would find out tomorrow night if she got a reply or if something else popped up. For now, she would have to deal with Cao Pi and keep faking her love until she found the right opportunity.

She lay in bed, thinking about her situation, hoping that she might be doing the right thing this time. She tossed and turned thinking so hard on the subject, but soon her mind wore out and gave way to sleep. Soon, she would find out what Zhang He would answer…whether it be tomorrow or at the end of the week. She didn't care, just as long as she knew what he thought.

* * *

**TADA! End of chapter. Please review and I will be happy and I'll be motivated to work on the next chapter. Again, I left you all waiting in suspense...or at least I hope I have. Anyway, until next time! Jr. the Red Dragon **


End file.
